


Those Smallville Nights.

by ScribblesTheWriter



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, F/M, Forest Sex, Sky Sex, Teen Clark, Teen Koriand'r, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesTheWriter/pseuds/ScribblesTheWriter
Summary: Sneaking out late, Kory takes Clark to the lake where she questions his strange behavior towards her.AU, M/F, Con.
Relationships: Clark Kent - Relationship, Koriand'r - Relationship, Superboy/Starfire
Kudos: 8





	Those Smallville Nights.

"Kory, we really shouldn't be out this late.'' The nearly full moon and stars reflected off the soft and still surface of the lake, the chirping of the crickets and the dull glow of the fireflies added to the serene nature of the whole scene.

But Clark couldn't focus on that. 

Normally, yeah, he would be caught up in the beauty of the lake. It wasn't often when he got out this late to see the vast lake by itself.

"I don't understand you Clark. You don't want me to go out on the lake when everyone is out, and now when it's just us you don't even let me do that much." 

Normally, but Koriand'r, or Kory as everyone called her, easily put the lake's beauty to shame.

"What's the matter with you? Are you possessive of me? Do you think I belong to you or something?" her greens and golden skin nearly illuminated the pear, her beautiful face a combination of frustration or maybe even sadness.

It bothered Clark, the thought that she felt he was controlling or even worse, oppressing her. But how could he argue back?

"It's not like that Kory, it's just not everyone knows you like I do."

Her look changed to something else, something between a curiousness and a slightly mischievous nature. Suddenly, he'd gotten the sense as though she'd corned him.

"Oh, and you think you know everything there is to know about me? Kal-El?" now he'd done it, she'd used his Kryptonian name, which either meant she was gonna scold him, or make him feel really embarrassed. 

Her outfit suited her free and boundless nature.

It was a far-cry from the outfit she had arrived in, but with a tight white shirt, and torn blue jeans, there really wasn't that much of a difference if you asked him.

And without warning, her hands went to the ends of her shirt, pulling the it cleaning off, letting her wild red hair flow over her large, and full breasts as they dipped and bobbed. 

She paused then, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she waited for him, waited for Clark Kent to absorb every trace, every curve of her chest.

His breath hitched, and he felt his glasses fog up, heat building from his cheeks as blood coursed through his body where it felt it was needed most.

She turned around, rolling her long hair over her hips as she slowly bent over, pulling her torn jeans down with brief tugs. Her ass, full and firm to the touch, pushed and dripped over the edge of the jeans until it was finally free. 

He made out her puckered opening, and dripping entrance without much effort.

And like that, Kory presented herself in full, pushing aside her hair yet again to present all she had to offer to him. Soft, red hair patched itself above her dripping core, and her own cheeks were flushed, her breath, hot and needy.

This wasn't the first time he'd seen her naked form before, but like all the times prior, it filled him with such desire that it scared him.

Her clothes were tossed aside, and piled together. No panties or bra of course, for as she had told him she'd prefer to be as free as possible if she was going to walk around in anything besides Tamaranean clothing.

She kept her gaze on him, making sure his own was that of a hungry animal before taking off into a trail of blazing fire. 

She arched and curved, reaching her arms outward as she dove headlong into the lake's water.

Bursting from the water, her long hair wiped back as she pushed her chest and arched her neck.

Its normally curly and soft form quickly straightened and spread itself in the water.

It flowed around like some sort of bed, strands clinging to her face as she moved her arms in the water. 

Her gaze looked deep into him, her green eyes reflecting the same hunger that he felt at that moment. 

She wanted him, maybe even more than he wanted her. 

But she said nothing, she made no action beyond her soft motions in the water, and the need, the want in her eyes. 

He remembered the stories his father used to tell him about the Greek Sirens. That their melody doomed sailors and adventures alike, capturing them in a spell they did not want to free themselves from, even if it meant losing their lives.

Perhaps the stories had it all wrong, maybe there was no melody, no tune. Perhaps it was simply their beauty, their form that made them abandon all reason.

They leapt into the jagged and treacherous waters, risking their very lives just for the chance to be with them, the creatures that had captured their heart and souls.

His own clothing came off much more desperately, a stark contrast to the control and deliberate enticement she had shown him earlier. 

He nearly ripped them off, catching himself across every point as he finally managed to get his boxers.

His entrance into the lake was much less graceful, fitting his desperation.

Water splashed everywhere, Kori covering her eyes as she let out a schoolgirl's laugh.

Beneath the waves, he looked upon her form once again, its near sinful shape calling him towards her. 

With a single stroke of his arms he pressed her body next to his. His mouth went towards her as she let out a brief, but clearly sensual gasp.

Her arms went behind his head, digging her hands into his wet, black hair. A single leg wrapped around his own, straddling her body as her now hard nipples pressed themselves against his strong chest.

She moaned into their kiss, his hands sliding down her back. Her skin, its nearly impossible softness still evident despite the water, rippled with goosebumps as his right hand settled on her waist.

He felt himself brush against her warm, inviting entrance, kissing it delicately as her waist bucked forward. 

She pulled away from their kiss, letting out a hoarse moan that only made Clark even more eager for her. He raised his head, capturing her lips as her moan echoed into his mouth.

Her own hands moved from his back, and instead slipped in between their body, sliding down and tracing every muscle from his chest to his abdomen till she claimed what she had been really looking for.

She grabbed onto him, gently but firmly grasping his hard penis. While one hand stroked it, the other instead pressed and tended to his bulging head.

He could feel their kiss breaking, his need to let out his own panting moan, but Kory was unrelenting, doubling her efforts as she felt him cede to her.

As his half-lid eyes opened, he realized they had fallen beneath the surface of the lake. Her hair flowed around them to cut them off from the other world as they fell deeper and deeper into the lake.

He pulled away, and witnessed how she glowed beneath his touch.

Literally, her near golden skin glowed, power and light dancing beneath her skin. Yes, this was some unintended side-effect from their coupling, something she had explained as both their natures as solar-powered beings manifesting through every extended touch they had.

He didn't really know, but it didn't matter to him.

When she was like this, with him, just them together, it was like the sun was his grasp and hold.

She looked at him, eyes ever wanting, and he knew what it was that she needed from.

His hand moved waste, tightly taking as much of her ass as he could fit. A grip that could shatter diamond or warp steel, instead caused her to let out a moan that echoed in the water.

He pushed into her, and he felt her push back. His own hand slid behind her head, cupping as he pulled her supple lips back to his own.

Her warmth, her heat, and way she spilt into him with each thrust, each movement of the body was utterly addicting. He couldn't get enough of her, but he didn't want to.

He wanted to keep wanting her, to keep returning to her again and again.

And some selfish part of him he wanted to be ashamed of but couldn't bring himself, wanted the same to be true for her. 

He thrust his own hips with reckless abandon, overcome only by how she quickly matched his own pace. The water around them became heated, and now both her legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

She moaned, crying out to her God, speaking words in her native tongue that he could not understand. 

He wanted more than that, he wanted to hear her cry his name.

His hand released the soft supple flesh he had clamped down, though instead settle on the puckered hole that twitched and begged for attention.

As he traced its surface with a lone finger, Kory's half-eyes betrayed the wanting of her wanting. He pushed and prodded the soft, but tight entrance.

Letting out more words in her native tongue, this time more desperate and husky than before, Clark knew he had teased her enough.

His middle pushed on the entrance one last time, feeling it twitch and shutter, as if it was begging for him to take it as well.

And take it he would, his finger pushing inside as he felt her body twitch as shutter.

Her pussy clamped down and spasmed as she reeled her head back, her bountiful chest rising, and inviting him as he suckled upon them, one at a time.

Both her hands hugged his head deeper into her chest as she clenched her teeth. He could feel it, her body tightening, her heart beating powerful as she doubled her pace, twisting and churning her hips till finally.

"CLARK!!!" she yelled, as they both burst free from the lakes depths into the skies above.

Whether she or he had done it, didn't matter to him. 

She had cried his name, his name, and he found himself wanting to hear it more.

"Clark~! Ah~!" she cried deliciously, Clark grasping onto her hip with his only free hand as they flew higher and higher into the sky. 

He kept digging to her from all the fronts he could, from behind and from her front. Her body begged and begged for, her hands pressing and digging into his nearly invulnerable skin.

"K-Kory! Keep, hah, keep asking for me. Tell me how much more you want!" He demanded as her drying hair brimmed with fire, matching the illuminating light of her flesh "I need to hear you! Ah! I-I. NEED. TO. HEAR YOU!!"

He grunt with each thrust, trying more and more to make her succumb to him.

"Y-you already know don't you?! Ah~!" she cried, placing her hands on his face as he made him look upon her beautiful, flushed face "I want... I need more Clark! Hah~ Hah~ More than you have, I-I want you to give me everything~! I want it, I-I want it Clark~! Please don't stop, please keep-AH~! Please keep going~!"

Something in him snapped, he dug his head into the nape of her neck and gave her just as she asked. Everything he had, and even more than what he knew he could give.

Her hips wrapped themselves around him, unwilling to let him go or leave till he had done as she asked.

But that was fine, he felt right then and now that he never wanted to leave her. 

He'd be a fool to do so.

She clenched him once again, and he felt himself grow inside of her.

With little time, he pulled from her neck and clamped down on her lips one final time as her eyes rolled upward, back curving as he felt her climax once more.

And this time, he joined her.

He felt himself spill into her, feeling her become even more warm and enticing with each buck of his hips. 

As he gave her everything he felt like he had to give as her body exploded in a dazzling display of light that danced across all the sky of Kansas.

He pulled away from her as they slowly descended, a thick rope of saliva that he rubbed on his wrist and that she happily ran her lips over.

Touching down on the soft wooded forest, he watched her chest rise with each labored breath, looking upon the drunken smile of ecstasy she had.

She stood up, catching herself before he could as she placed her back onto a powerful and thick tree.

Her hand ran down between her legs, pulling them back as she examined his thick cum between her fingers, letting out a giggle as she bit her lip.

He smiled, feeling himself calm down despite the sexual nature of what she had done.

"By the way Clark, I don't mind if you feel the need to possess or take me." she said, her voice still heavy and thick on the sex they had done "Truth be told, it excites me. The fact someone so pure and loving as you could demonstrate such single-minded love towards anyone is… intoxicating."

He rubbed the back of his head, not knowing exactly how to reply to that.

"I just... don't want you to think I'd keep you from doing something you want to do because I'm jealous or something." he began, thinking about all the times he had nearly been exposed "I think its just me acting like my parents, worrying too much over you when you aren't exactly like me to start with. At least with the whole Warrior Princess deal."

She giggled again, and he felt the need to blush just a little.

"Be aware I've dealt with oppressive and overly needful men before. Your worries and concerns are earnest Clark, but I almost can't help the need to tease that earnest nature of yours. Sorry." she stuck her tongue out as he chuckled.

He supposed he should have expected that with someone as freely living as Kory.

Standing up, he looked around, noticing the lack of a nearby lake.

A quick scope with his vision let him find the pier, or what was left of it, a mile away from them. 

As it turned out, their romp had nearly emptied the lack of water, probably from all their thrusting.

"Hmm, what are you looking at Clark?" said Kory from behind him as he jumped a little.

"N-nothing Kory, just checking out where we had left out clothes is all... and trying to figure out how the heck I'm gonna fix this." he said that last part to himself of course, otherwise Kory might tell Ma and Kent they'd almost emptied one of Smallville's few lakes in a less than epic or heroic fashion.

And frankly, he was sure he was gonna hear about Kory and him lighting up the sky like it was morning as it was.

"Alright, lets head back home, we move at super speed and no one has to see us streaking in the dead of night." after all, it was bad enough the first time, a second time would be too much for him to handle.

But when he looked back to Kory, and his breath hitched again.

Kory panted and moaned as she dug her fingers into herself, using the tree behind her to keep herself leveled.

Finally seeing that Clark was looking at her, her fingers, still full of his cum were greedily lapped up by her glistening tongue. 

As she finished with them, she spread her pussy's entrance for him to see, and Clark watched as a thin white stream flowed out from it, running down the side of her legs.

His cock grew once again, and twitched with anticipation.

"Kory... We really need to head home." although in truth, this was only what he thought he should say, and without any other prompt he walked towards her in a near trance like state.

"But you told me didn't you? That I just have to keep asking for you?" she puckered her pouting lips, giving him a look and tone that would break the wills of a million "Please Clark, I need so much more from you... Ah~! Yes! So much more! Ah~!"

Pushing her against the tree, lifting a single leg over his shoulder, he was back with her once again.

He was so quick to forget wasn't he? Only a fool would leave someone like her.


End file.
